


Let's Dance

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: College freshmen Albert and Katrina have a very productive study date





	

Though Albert was plagued by a great deal of self-doubt and anxiety about college, particularly going to a school in a totally different state, a month had relieved him to a great degree. The proverbial clashing of cultures took some getting used to, but, for the most part, the vast majority of people had proven to be far more amicable than those of his native city. He liked his professors, had a solid stable of friends, and could handle the material effectively with relative ease. All things considered, it was pretty fantastic.

His greatest stressor was not a deficiency of friends or academics, but Katrina.

Albert liked to consider himself a mostly amiable person despite his large stature and height and he generally liked surrounding himself with people of a similar temperament, which is what drew him to her in the first place. In the month since they had first met during Freshmen orientation and taken Intro to Philosophical Ethics together, she had gone from fairly laid-back to insatiably energetic. He wasn't quite sure when the metamorphosis had taken place, but, for some frustratingly abstract reason, he couldn't bring himself to dislike her or sever their friendship. On more than a few occasions, he couldn't suppress a laugh or a smile at how endearing she could be, even when she took it upon herself to touch him without permission, something he normally detested.

"Like what you see?"

Her gazing, chin resting on palm, at him necessitated a sarcastic rebuke. He recognized long ago that he would have to up his sarcasm game if he wanted any hope of keep up with her.

"Can't a cat look at a king?"

Albert had agreed to meet up with her on a Friday night to study for their upcoming Philosophy test, making sure to roll his eyes fondly and give a mild grin when she referred to it as a 'study date'. He had been doing well in the class, but she had been getting A's on the previous assignment, so it would probably benefit him scholastically, as if he needed sufficient motivation to spend a Friday night with her.

"Help me understand something," He began to inquire, taking a look out from their workspace. An hour or so prior, when the sun dangled in the sky like it was being held up by a fishing rod, his immediate view was a kaleidoscope of pedestrians and cars more closely resembling a mobile parking lot than actual traffic, but now it was far less populated. It was nice that things occasionally died down. Being able to absorb the subtleties of life was a rare experience in his hometown. "Kant says here that-"

Before Albert could conclude the thought, he paid a steep price for his lack of attentiveness. Katrina promptly hoisted herself from her seat and propelled herself from her adjacent chair right into his lap in one swift movement. His dad always insinuated that a pretty girl in one's lap was a situation to be taken immediate advantage of, but his body and heart were both presently afflicted by a pernicious case of rigor mortis, making enjoyment a distant fantasy.

"Aren't we here to study?" He arched a quizzical eyebrow as she nestled into his lap.

She smiled knowingly. "Oh, am I distracting you?

With a minuscule amount of effort, he shifted his right hand forward slightly to his laptop, being attentive not to make skin-to-skin contact. "Not really," A few awkward taps of computer keys drove the point home. "I just can't-"

His explanation was interrupted by the sensation of her soft hand on his shoulders. Her hands methodically moving up and down his forearms as if scanning over satisfactory fruit gave him goosebumps. "Mmm, I could tell you were pretty swole, but jeez" She purred. "Do you work out? Play sports, or something?"

He swallowed, desperately hoping that her smelling like lavender wouldn't preclude him too much from proffering a response that was at least semi-coherent. "I played football a little bit in high school." Albert coolly replied. Strangely, he unconsciously puffed out his chest and stomach while they were under her scrutiny.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped, mouth agape, bouncing slightly in her makeshift seat. "You should totally play now, and I'll cheer for you!"

Again, having a pretty girl planted directly on his crotch was, to put it modestly, a compromising situation, but that fact certainly didn't help the situation. He had sworn off ever playing football again after graduating high school, but doing it to impress Katrina as she cheered him on was certainly appealing.

"You...do that?" He kept his tone nonchalant, though he wanted to get as much information out of her as possible.

"Let's go tee-cee-you, let's show them what we can do," She laughed. "I'll be looking for you next home game."

A roll of the eyes. "I support all my friends in their endeavors."

"Mmmhmm."

In attempt to avoid the fatal embarrassment that came with the possibility of having her wriggle her backside on his crotch, he returned to his work. Self-control was a skill he mastered long ago. For a few minutes, she was steady, only occasionally shifting her glance between him and his laptop.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Albert?"

His eyes bulged. "I-uh, what?"

"Just wondering. I mean, I'm assuming you have a girlfriend, but I just want to know."

The one thing Albert desired above all else in that moment was to stand up and sprint away as fast as his legs could possibly take him, but he was stunned. "No." He chastised himself for squeaking out such a pathetic response. She squinted at the clarification.

"A guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" Her subtle, inhumanly frustrating grin returned. "You're one of those playboys with a different girl every weekend. I see how it is."

"I'm not like that."

"I know. You're too sweet." That was certainly a boost to the ego.

Albert had never recognized it before, but being in such close proximity informed him that Katrina's eyes were sharp, almost like almonds. And they were solidly bright green, like holding an emerald in front of a solar eclipse. They were mesmerizing.

"When's the last time you _had_ a girlfriend?"

This girl was going to be the death of him if she didn't completely erode the last remnants of his sanity before then. And him never having a girlfriend in high school did not mean that he was totally clueless about girls. In fact, he had been on a date, even if it only last ten minutes. Besides, he had plenty of female acquaintan-

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

 _Yes, yes, yes please._ "Erm…" He planned a cogent thought in his head that refused to follow through. Although he was unable to properly respond, his silence inadvertently communicated everything.

"Are you being serious?" Instinct informed him to immediately jump for joy at the prospect of his crush asking him out on a date, but life had always been too good to be true. Besides, what would she want to do with him? "Did Pablo put you up to this?"

The query forced her to reel back. "No," The reply was delivered more so as a question than a definitive statement. "I just think you're cute and I'd like to get to know you better. Whadya say?"

Albert returned his gaze to the distance in an attempt to pull himself together. He was smarter than this. He would not let his common sense be swayed by a pretty girl. "Sorry, but I'm not gonna fall for that one."

"For what?" She inquired, genuinely curious.

"You're not going to trick me just because I find you attraci-" _"Oh, shit"_

Now she was beaming at him. "Ah-ha! So you _do_ find me attractive!" Her cute, dorky little laugh was painfully endearing. "You were just hiding behind that little mask of yours."

Completely ashamed, Albert had no response but to suck in his lips and look away.

"Anyway," Her amusement was blatant. "I genuinely like spending time with you and you're easy on the eyes. Would you like to go out for coffee with me?"

"I don't drink coffee."

Clearly elated, Katrina gasped at his acceptance and nuzzled her head into his shoulder in celebration. "That's okay." She mumbled directly into his ear. It seemed as if she was genuinely interested in going out with him, which made him want to dance like a buffoon without an audience, considering he had wanted this exact outcome from the moment he laid eyes on her. Keeping more in line with his reserved personality, he decided to keep it concise.

"Cool." Good enough.

Her gaze returned after moving her head off his shoulder. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

His heart stopped and he was instantly drawn to her lips, which were so achingly close, just a few centimeters for his. They looked impossibly soft.

"Well, alright then," Katrina began to close the distance between their faces. Electricity shot through his spinal column, only for his modicum of hope to be totally shattered as she halted herself. Did she gain some perverse thrill from teasing him mercilessly. "Wait, I'm sorry. I'll only be your first kiss if you're comfortable with that."

"Yeah," His boldness had at last returned. "I'm cool with that."


End file.
